


Jingle Those Bells

by WhoreLenore



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Crossdressing, M/M, Naughty!Frank, Starbucks, awkward!Gerard, minor!blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreLenore/pseuds/WhoreLenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Gerard wears a skirt, Frank is kind of an arsehole and has a desprate craving for peppermint mochas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Those Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling christmassy... shut up.

Jingle Those Bells.

Gerard rubbed his lips together, spreading the shiny red gloss across them. He scowled at himself in the mirror, his usually greasy locks freshly washed and shaping his round face in midnight waves. His eyes rimmed with just the right amount of kohl, a tiny festive mistletoe painted by the corner of his eye in red and green liquid eyeliner. He perched the Christmas hat atop his head angled slightly to the left and stepped back to get a full view of his attire. He looked completely ridiculous. Black thigh high clad stockinged legs meeting a teeny tiny red and white trimmed skirt wrapped around his feminie hips, matched perfectly with a tight v neck strappy number clinging unflatteringly to his slight pudge. 

Gerard pouted his lips out in aversion; he couldn’t believe Frankie had managed to convince me to do this! He would pay for this. A small smirk crept its way to his ivory features as he formulated a plan for later. 

:X:

“Gee! Baby, come on we gotta go!” Frank called out, thumping on the ensuite door located towards the back of the little apartment that he shared with his boyfriend of nearly six years. 

“Frankie, I look like a festive overweight gothic hooker. I can NOT go to Mikey’s like this!” Gerard retorted, once again scowling at his reflection. Gee’s response earned a small giggle from Frank as he adjusted his own outfit of skin tight red jeans, red and white vest exposing a large portion of the youngers flesh, topped with a Santa’s hat not unlike Gerard’s. 

“Gee, come on. Mikey’s expecting us! And you know we can’t let Melody down” He argued, referring to their niece. Frank knew Gerard couldn’t say no to Mikey’s daughter. He loved her way more then he cared to let on. 

Making a face of a loathsome three year old Gerard swung open the bathroom door with a disgruntled tug. Frank could help the gasp that fell from his lips as he laid eyes on his beautiful lover, standing in the doorway doing his best sassy diva pose; hip cocked, hand on said hip and pouting like a toddler. 

“Holy fucking meese fucking shit fuck” Frank rambled, drinking in Gerard appearance, like he was the pure untainted embodiment of sex itself “You look so fucking hot right now Gee” 

Having Frank stare at him only seemed to make Gerard feel worse. He self-consciously tugged on the clingy material, blushing and bitting his lip, all of his self-confidence and sass deciding to take a one way trip out of his brain.

“Will you quit staring at me Frank? It’s making me uncomfortable…” Gerard nibbled his lip and glared at his boyfriend who seemed to be struggling to keep his mouth from hanging wide open. Gerard sighed, waltzing out of the room and trudged down the hallway to retrieve his long black military style trench coat and gloves. He rolled his eyes and called out to Frank who had still not moved from his place in the bedroom.

“Frank! If you don’t get your arse out here right now there will be NO sex for the next week! That means no Christmas sex!” Gerard smirked at his threat knowing his horny little Frankie would not survive that week. 

No less than a minute later Frank was scrambling down the hallway. He yanked his battered Doc Martens on, pulled on one of his ridiculous old man sweater; this particular one featuring two deer’s holding ‘hooves’ and saying ‘I love you deer’, and flung open the front door letting in a blast of cold air.

“Well come one Gee! We’ve got presents to deliver!” He skipped down the drive, a sack of presents sung over his shoulder. Gerard sighed fondly before picking up his worn black Converse that definitely did not match his outfit, to put on in the car and followed his little munchkin of a boyfriend to their ancient Ford.

***

Feeling mischievous Frank giggled and turned right instead of the usual left that led them to Mikey’s house. After a few feet down the road Gerard cocked his head curiously to the side.

“What are you doing, Frankie?” He once again chewed at his lip, glancing nervously at the clock on the dash to check if they were late.

“I could really go for a Peppermint Mocha. Run into Starbucks and get me one will you babe?” The impish grin now firmly plastered to the youngers features. Gerard’s cheeks flamed. 

“What!? No! Frankie I CAN NOT going into Starbucks like this!” He all but shrieked in horror flailing his arms about in some spectacular gesture that only Gerard could make look adorable. 

“Sure you can! You look sexy as fuck. Besides I’ll pay you back for it” Frank bit his lip seductively, looking up at Gerard through his spikey lashes. Gerard grumbled mostly to himself and yelled mostly at Frankie, before finally sighing grumpily and replying.

“Fine! But I better get the best fucking blow job for this or I swear to god Frank Anthony Iero I will cut off your balls with a plastic spoon and then force you to eat them!” Frank burst out laughing at his lovers ever so slightly deranged look as he pulled up to the local Starbucks and pecked Gerard on the lips. 

Gerard glared at him before snatching up Frank’s wallet for the centre console and blowing him a raspberry, showering the smaller in spit. Gerard grinned victoriously, sliding out of the car and slammed to door shut with his arse. Frank rolled his eyes and wound down the window.

“Soy, Gee! Make sure it’s soy!” Franks request was met with a ‘fuck you’ and finger on Gerard’s part as he yanked open the door the warmly lit coffee shop.

As soon as the little bell sounded making the rest of Starbucks aware of Gerard arrival everyone turned to look at him. Some in awe, some in lust, some in vague amusement but most in tired uncaringness. With flaming cheeks, bitten down nails and a look suggested that something terrible was happening to Gerard from the behind, he staggered up to the front counter. He pretended to be looking at the menu, his eyes focusing and un-focusing at an alarming rate. For a short moment he thought he may faint and his teeny skirt would fly up to reveal his Iron Man boxers and then he would never be able to step foot in the shop again and then he would eventually wither away and die from his lack of Starbucks. The thought quickly vanished when suddenly he heard a wolf whistle from behind him. He spun on his heal to come eye to eye with a burly man about his age, dressed in a huge duffle coat and slacks, his blonde hair swept back into a trendy quiff. 

“Well, well ain’t you a keeper, sweetheart” the man smirked, a few of his friends hollering from behind him. Gerard grit his teeth together turning his back and approaching the counter, ignoring that man.

“Two Venti Peppermint Mochas please. One on soy without cream, thank you” Gerard mumbled to the counter lady keeping his head bowed.

“Name?” The woman asked, a tad impatient. 

“Erm… Geraldina” Gerard squeaked, hoping his voice didn’t give too much away. The counter woman nodded and he moved to the opposite counter to wait for their coffee, only to be met by the blonde guy from behind him. 

“Geraldina eh? Hmm what about I call you Gee, sugar” He grinned, earning a high five from one of his caveman brow friends. Gerard’s skin began to crawl as he attempted to move away from the guy. No one but Mikey and Frankie called him Gee. 

“Leave me the fuck alone” Gerard murmured, his eyes not leaving the ground.

“Aw don’t be like that! I bet I could find much better things for you to do with that pretty little mouth of yours, then to cuss me sweetheart” Gerard groaned tossing his head back in frustration. He hated making a scene, but if a scene is what this guy wanted then a scene it what he would get.

“Okay now look you pathetic slab of brain dead insolence, you are the very embodiment of where the American education system went wrong. I am really, really not your type. Because unless you like good old fashion male gentiles then I suggest you move along before I call in my 5”4 midget of a boyfriend to watch me kick your fucking hipster arse. And I swear to your fucking god that if you ever say anything to me ever again I will hunt you down and tattoo ‘I am a fucking arse hole, ladies stay away from me unless you want the clap’ across that dumbstruck little face of yours” Gerard spat squeezing the guys cheeks at the last threat “Oh and by the way; get some fucking mouth wash. I can smell the douche bag on you”

“Umm… Two Venti Peppermint Mochas. One on soy, hold the cream for Geraldina?” The counter woman called, a vaguely dumbstruck look on her face. Gerard sashayed his way to the counter, retrieved his drinks and pranced out of the Starbucks hips swaying. 

***

Frank peered out from the window to his boyfriend how was now strutting his way down the path of the coffee shop and to the car, a satisfied smirk gracing his ivory features. Frank has seen Gerard yelling at some tosser in the Starbucks, vaguely disappointed to have missed that, so he was eager to hear Gerard recount the tale.

After a few moments Gerard slipped easily into the car, passing Frank his mocha and settling down in to his seat to sip on his own. Frank beamed at Gerard, a wave of delight spreading through he as he began to question Gerard.

“Oh sweetie darling sweetie! Do tell, do tell” Frank giggled putting on his best impression of Ab Fab. Gerard recounted the story with glee, as they sat in the Starbucks parking lot sipping on their mochas giggling.

“And then he just kind of stared, with that poor little lost monkey kind of look!” Gerard concluded, the cheeky grin never leaving. A long giggle dribbled out of Frankie’s mouth, along with a large portion of his mocha which was now dripping off the dash.

“And you wonder why I am so very in love with you?” Frank finished, turning as much as the small car would allow, to face Gerard. Gerard grinned that stupid little grin of his, teeth and all, and lent towards Frank. Frank easily wrapped his arms around him, dragging Gerard closer, before pressing his lips to his lovers. Gerard sighed contently, moving one hand to cup Frank’s face and the other to the small of his back. Franking let out a shaky breath and swiped his tongue across Gerard’s lower lip, teasingly asking for entrance. Gerard, not that easy to overcome, playfully bit down on the smallers lip ring. Pulling at it with his teeth, he dragged Frank over the centre console to where he fit perfectly into his lap. 

Frank moaned, smiling against his boyfriends jaw and nibbled his way down his neck, stopping only to nibble on his clavicle. Gerard gasped and began to rock his hips against Franks.

“So about that blow job?” Frank whispered devilishly into Gerard’s ear, licking a long strip from the lobe to the sensitive spot just on his pulse. Gerard nodded his head feverishly, not caring that they were still in the parking lot of their favourite coffee shop.

“Y-yeah” Gerard half groaned, already nearly fully hard “W-we gotta be quick though. We’re a-already late” Frankie merely chuckled sliding nearly off his lap and began work on pushing his skirt up and his boxers down.

“Iron Man? Really Gee?” Frank questioned, his breathe teasingly hot on Gerard’s thighs, his warm hands rubbing tiny circles on the soft skin of his shaven thighs just below his now fully erect dick.

“It w-was all we had humpf… clean” Gerard tipped his head back, bitting his lip to supress a moan as Frank bent down to give his head a small lick. He took the tip into his hot little mouth, humming as his tongue swirled across the slit.

“Oh Jesus” Gerard moaned, knotting his fingers in Franks hair. Gerard suddenly opened his eyes, only to meet the gaze of the douche bag earlier. He grinned widely, pointing wildly at Frank who didn’t stop sucking Gerard off.

“I get SOOOOO much more sex than you!” He yelled to the guy who was redder than Gerard’s skirt that was now bunched up around his thighs, he stumbled away with his gaggle of friends embarrassment clear on his features. Frank laughed but continued his work. He began to fondle Gee’s balls as his teeth grazed along his member.

“Fuck Frankie… ahh… I-I’m close” and Frank hadn’t even gotten started, he smirked to himself. He waited for the tell-tale signs that he was about to come, Frankie knew them nearly as well as he knew his own, before pulling off with a sultry pop and leaping up to crawl back to his place on the driver’s side.

“What the fuck Frank?” Gerard questioned, face flushed as Frank pulled out of the parking lot a puckish grin firmly on his face.

“We’ll be late for the party”

***

Gerard grumbled for the rest of the drive. Mumbling about Frank being a fucking tease, trying to quell his boner with desperate thoughts of Mikey in nothing but a banana thong. His problem quickly dissipated, a shudder of disgust finding its way down Gerards spine.

Soon enough they pulled up their destination, the house already surrounded by other cars and a warm, inviting glow coming from inside. After taking a minute for Gerard to pull the skirt out of his arse they trudged up the drive, Christmas carols lulling them towards the front door. 

Before Frank could even ring to the doorbell it swung open, nearly sending the kindergarten made wreath toppling. Mikey gave to the two a once over before pulling them into a tight hug.

“One: What the fuck are you wearing Gerard?” Frank smirked, Gerard blushed and Mikey just kind of stood there looking uncomfortable. Without an answer, Mikey continued.

“B: Where the hell have you been? We can’t start without Santa and his wittle helper” He pat Gerard’s head in such a condescending manner that if it hadn’t in fact been Christmas he probably would have punched his younger brother by now.

Once again that impish little grin appeared on Frank’s angelic face.

“We had to stop for coffee”


End file.
